These Feelings We Share Under the Same Silver Sky
by Hollow14
Summary: "Can someone who's completely broken from within still find any happiness in this world?" After an unfortunate event occurs, a young redheaded adult by the name of Ruby Rose struggles to find peace with herself and those around her. Barely able to pull herself together, she carries on without a care in the world. But, maybe, just maybe, 'she'll' be able to bring her back to life.


**Dat long title doe...Yo! ^_^/ I have decided to start yet a new fic... dang it... but anyways, this fic will be different than what I usually work with. Rather than do another Romcom, I needed to make one with drama. And so here is the result of that... but be warned... I wrote this when I was feeling pretty down. Idk why I was feeling like that for a couple of days, I just felt like complete poop. And I couldn't work on my other fics since they revolve around happiness and what not, so I made this P: In order to let it out... huehuehue... I'm joking x) maybe... anyways, before you start reading, there's a few things you need to know:**

**-Weiss and Ruby are cute a** girlfriends (you'll get your answers on why/ how later)**

**-Team RWBY are all the same age/grade (18) except Ruby(17)****, she is a few months younger(we're talking about like 3-4 months)**

**-This is a real world AU (meaning no grim or faunus/ will take place on Earth) **

**-Ruby is a little more mature while Weiss is a cute tsundere**

**-There will be angst in this fic (don't worry about how it will end) Just think of this as another Sasameki Koto (god I love that series...)**

**- A lil OOC ahead (when don't I ever do that x)) **

**-You're all cool ;)**

**And with that, Happy Readings! :D**

**Oh, but I don't own RWBY or any franchise I mention. Tch...**

* * *

Chapter One: Homecoming

Shifting to the right as blankets were tucked under her, a girl opened her eyes, only to blink wildly. Feeling something hot sit upon her cheeks as brightness blocked her sights, the girl groaned loudly. Fiercely, she grabbed the side of her pillow and covered her head.

"Why now Mr. Sun…" she groaned from within the pillow. _'Maybe I shouldn't have tried to do an all-nighter…. why did I even... '_ she wondered.

Quickly opening her eyes, she threw off the blanket that was on top of her and sat up. With messy, dark brown hair, streaked with red was a seventeen year old girl known as Ruby Rose.

"Weiss!" she gleamed with happiness. _'She's coming back!'_

* * *

_Six weeks ago..._

Loud beeps of a car erupted through the air. Quickly, a girl with white hair dragged a suitcase behind her. Following right after, was another individual.

"Weiss, tell Ruby your good-byes quickly, we need to go now!" boomed a male voice from within a black car. "No offense Ruby, we're just running a bit late!"

A redhead giggled. "No problem Mr. Schnee!" she waved in the air. The middle aged looking man with silver hair smiled back.

Turning around to face the slightly taller girl, the girl with white hair, also known as Weiss, looked into gray orbs.

"Hey, I'm sorry for, you know," Weiss shied away. "You were really excited for tonight... and us spending some time together and I... I just feel like a complete let down for doing this…"

The redhead smiled as she looked at the other girl's disheartened face. "It's alright Weiss," she chuckled. "When you come back, we'll watch a movie together. Just think of this as a lucky chance to ditch that zombie movie," she laughed. "Besides, I can't just tell you to skip out on a trip around EUROPE!" the redhead exclaimed excitedly. The white haired girl giggled, making Ruby smile. "And you get to spend some time with your folks, it'll be good for you."

Weiss bit her bottom lip with unease, but smiled afterwards. "When did my dolt get so compassionate?"

Ruby stepped closer, opening her arms wide to hug the shorter girl. "When I met you," she smiled. Weiss tensed up at the girl's touch, but relaxed as she hugged back and grinned.

"You dunce," Weiss giggled.

"Your dunce," Ruby smiled.

"That you are…" the white haired girl whispered.

"Come on Weiss! I don't mean to interrupt your special LOVE time," Weiss' mother, who seemed to have raven hair, laughed, making both girls blush. "but we need to go now!"

Separating apart quickly, Ruby coughed and looked sternly into Weiss' eyes. "Be safe, have fun, and don't forget to call every once in a while," she said through a forced smile. The redhead had to choose her words carefully; she couldn't burden her girlfriend during her family trip, it'll just ruin their time together. Weiss chuckled.

"So proper and professional Miss Ruby Rose," she giggled. "but knowing you, I'll have to call everyday. You know, just in case you get lonely," she smirked.

"But I don't want to interrupt-" the redhead stayed quiet as soon as a finger was pressed against her lips.

"I want to call you, you dunce," Weiss meekly said as she blushed and looked away. Ruby looked surprised at the embarrassed girl in front of her. Forming a grin, she leaned in closer and kissed the girl's cheek.

Eyes widening at the redhead's gesture, Weiss' face burned with embarrassment.

"Y-you idiot!" she blushed as she lightly pounded the taller girl's shoulders. She stopped after she felt the redhead wrap her arms around her neck.

"I'll miss you Weiss," Ruby whispered. Shifting her arms to wrap a little tighter around the shorter girl, she nuzzled into the side of her head. "And I'll be waiting for you to get back."

Feeling her heart beginning to thump rapidly, she smiled and quickly pecked the taller girl's lips. Before the redhead could say anything, Weiss quickly snuggled into the crook of Ruby's neck. She then placed her hands lightly onto the other girl's chest. "You're making me want to stay now, you dolt. " she smiled. Placing her arms on Weiss' waist, Ruby narrowed her eyes in frustration.

_'I want you to stay too...'_

"Now," Weiss began as she detached herself from the redhead. "I will call you once I land. For now, take care of yourself," she said as she began to adjust the redhead's sweater, "don't forget to groom," she instructed as she fixed Ruby's hair. "And don't forget about me," she finally smiled as she grabbed a hold of her suitcase.

Ruby looked in awe at the other girl. As her girlfriend basked within the sunlight as a smile adorned her features, Ruby couldn't help but grin.

Seeing her girlfriend smile and feeling as if everything was finally settled, Weiss slowly started to walk away. "Well, I'll see you in a few weeks Ru-"

"Weiss," Ruby quickly said as she grabbed onto the white haired girl's wrist.

Turning around, Weiss was meet with a slightly blushing redhead. "Can I at least get a… you know…." She shifted her eyes.

Blushing a bit, the shorter girl smiled and walked closer to the redhead. Placing her hand onto Ruby's cheek, Weiss kissed the side of her face.

Cheeks brimming with red, the taller girl puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "I wanted a real kiss…"

Chuckling, Weiss began to walk towards her vehicle. "I'll give you one once I return back!" she yelled to the redhead.

Smirking, Ruby looked at Weiss' back. "I'll be waiting!"

As she reached for the door handle, the white haired girl felt her hand clench the handle as she looked at Ruby's kind smile._ 'I want to tell her...'_ she thought in frustration. She lightly shook her head.

Eyeing the redhead one more time before climbing into the vehicle, Weiss smiled and waved goodbye. Ruby did the same as she began to hear the car's engine rumble.

Placing her hands in her pockets, the redhead watched the car drive further and further away from where she stood.

Smiling, she turned around and began walking towards her house. "It's going to be a long summer…" she huffed. "Well, at least I'll have some zombies for company tonight…"

* * *

_Present_

Several, excruciating weeks have passed by since Ruby's girlfriend, Weiss, had left for a family trip around Europe. After going through many days of boredom, wanting to cuddle against a certain girl, and lazing around, today was finally the day that Weiss was going to return.

Thankfully, the two would be able to spend a few more weeks together before their senior year started.

Texting away as she laid upside down on her bed, Ruby smiled widely as her thumbs pressed against the phone's touch screen.

It was now currently 6:30 P.M. and the redhead had literally done nothing at all except laze around in her room and watch television.

'I can't wait to see you again :),' she typed. 'I really missed you a lot! ^o^' she giggled as she wrote.

Stopping her thumb movements, she hesitated on what to write next. Slowly typing upon the touchscreen keyboard, she looked at her final answer.

At the end of the message was written: 'I love you.' Blushing, she quickly sat up and pressed the backspace frantically. She sent the message afterwards.

"No, I should tell her in person… texting it would just be so… cowardly!" she shouted as she fell back onto the bed. Looking at the ceiling above her, the redhead blankly stared at it. "Should I even tell her…?"

Slowly picking herself up, she sat on the edge of her bed. Looking up from her lap and towards the wall in front of her, she spotted pictures. Photos that ranged from various years were scattered all about; however, a certain picture caught the attention of the redhead.

Looking at a particular photo where two, fairly young girls were dressed in a middle school uniform, Ruby couldn't help but smile. The day that they took that photo was a memory she'd never forget.

"It's been a long time since then…" Ruby smiled and reminisced as she closed her eyes. _'How did it go again...'_

Having her thoughts interrupted as she felt a vibration next to her hand, the redhead looked to her side to see the bright screen of her phone illuminate the dim room. Grinning, she picked it up.

'I missed you too. Very much, in fact. I think the best part of my trip was being able to talk with you.' Ruby could feel her cheeks heat up. 'I'll be arriving soon, I'll say about an hour or so. Until then, I can't wait to see you again.'

Falling back onto the bed as she covered her eyes, the redhead sighed. "Man… why do her texts always make my heart race fast…they're just texts; words... Have I really...?" she quietly said. Exhaling loudly, Ruby slapped her cheeks and rapidly sat up. "I'm going to tell her today!" she said with confidence and a wide grin.

"Alright, let's get this place cleaned up!" she cheered as she pumped her fists in the air. Scrunching up her nose, the redhead turned her head to her shoulder, only to make a face of disgust. "And let's shower…" she weakly said.

After sweeping the floor, washing the dishes, and taking a quick shower, the redhead stood tall to admire her hard work. "Having a dad away on business trips has it's perks of being able to pick up after yourself pretty easily," she smiled. Looking at the time on her phone, she saw that there were about fifteen minutes or so left before her girlfriend would approximately arrive.

"I can get the movie and some snacks right now if I go quickly…" the redhead thought to herself as she held a hand to her chin. "But do I even have any money…?" she asked herself. Taking out her wallet, she opened it to see that it was empty.

Slumping her shoulders, the redhead was quick to make a devious like smile. "I can always use the credit card dad gave me… I mean, it is an emergency," she chuckled.

Smiling, she ran towards the door to put on her shoes. "Alright, let's go fast!" Quickly looking down to her attire, the redhead blushed. _'Maybe I should get dressed first...'_

xxx

As the redhead, dressed in a red hoodie and beanie, along with blue skinny jeans, released small puffs of air, she looked at the sky above her. Admiring the arrangement in which the colors of the afternoon sky fell, Ruby smiled widely.

After running for about five minutes on the sidewalk, she came across a video rental store. Entering as the store's 'welcoming' ding rang, she was instantly hounded by an orange haired girl, holding a clipboard.

"Hi there! Welcome to Sun's Spectacular Video Collection!" the employee said with much enthusiasm. "My name is Nora Valkyrie, but you can just call me Nora! May I be of any assistance to you!"

_'Must be new here...'_ Ruby thought. "Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a movie, for tonight…" she blushed.

"Oh la la," the orange haired girl sang. "Someone's getting lucky~" she teased. The redhead blushed.

"Well, it's going to be pretty special tonight," she smiled weakly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh ho ho, so tell me," she smirked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "No, no, no, you've got it wrong," the redhead nervously chuckled. "It's actually…"

"A friend?" Nora inquired.

"No, no, no, we're definitely more than friends," Ruby blushed.

"Then…." Nora pondered.

"For my um… girlfriend," Ruby blushed heavily.

"Ohhhh, there's also that…."

_'Ah man...'_ Ruby thought in slight fright and nervousness. The redhead always tensed up whenever she mentioned that she had a same sex partner rather than a boyfriend. Reason being was because at times, some would react with disgust and hurtful comments rather than support the two.

"That's really cute!" Nora shouted in glee.

"Huh?" Ruby said in confusion.

"That's really adorable!" she squealed as she held her face with one hand. "So, is it like an anniversary today!?"

"Uh..." Ruby paused with confusion. She loosened her muscles and smiled weakly, "no, more like a homecoming."

"Oh, so a reunion then!" Nora shouted.

"Yes," Ruby laughed. "And I was wondering what movie to pick, to you know, set a good mood," she shyly said.

"Oh~" Nora teased, "so, you mean like a mood to ravish her?" she smirked. The redhead blushed.

"No!" she defended. "Something that'll give someone a right moment to say something special."

"Are you sure you're not going to ravish her?" Nora questioned.

"No!" Ruby slightly shouted as her blush grew heavier.

"Alright," the orange haired girl giggled, "so, what is she into?"

"Well, she doesn't like anything scary. Or anything too disgusting," Ruby added.

"Got it, no adult films it is," Nora marked on her clipboard.

"I-I wouldn't even consider renting that!" Ruby stuttered, feeling embarrassed. "Besides, I'm not of age."

"Huh, really? I mean you look older than I do since you're pretty tall…" Nora wondered.

"I'm only seventeen," Ruby sighed.

"Get out! I'm eighteen!" Nora excitedly said.

"That's cool, but," Ruby said as she took out her phone and looked at the time, "I'm kinda in a hurry, so…if you could help me out quickly, that would be awesome."

"Right! Right, sorry about that," Nora nervously laughed. "Alright, so what you're gonna wanna get for tonight is a chick flick."

"Ummm," Ruby stammered. "Is that really the best option?" Ruby was never a big fan of romantic comedies; she was more of a 'gore and fright' films kind of person. However, ever since she started going out with Weiss, she was pushed more and more into watching romance type movies.

"Uh yeah, especially if you want to do that special _something_ afterwards," Nora teased.

Ruby could feel a warm sensation envelop her cheeks, "It isn't anything like that… but fine, what do you recommend?"

"Hm, well, you could always go with the famous "Notebook" or "The Fault in Our Stars," those are really popular in that department."

"Ugh," Ruby groaned in annoyance. _'No Ruby! This is for Weiss!'_ she thought through clenched fists. "Well she had been wanting to watch the 'Fault' one in theaters when it came out, so I'll get that one."

"Perfect!" Nora shouted as she rushed towards an isle. Running back towards the redhead, she handed her a DVD case and pushed her to the cash register.

Rushing behind the counter, she placed out her hand with a wide smile. "That'll be five ninety-nine! Will that be paid in cash or credit!"

Walking out as the rental store doors slid open, the redhead held a bag with one hand while the other was in her jacket pocket. Looking up, Ruby gazed at the now darkened sky. "Wow, how long was I in here…" she wondered. '_No, focus on your mission!'_ she thought as she shook her head.

"Alright, now to get the snacks-" she stopped after feeling a vibration in her pocket. Reaching for it, she slightly panicked when she looked at who had sent her a message.

_'Weiss.'_

Opening the messaging app, the redhead slumped. 'Hey, I'm at your house, where are you?'

"Dang it!" Ruby shouted. Quickly turning the phone horizontally, the redhead began to type rapidly. 'I'll be right there!' She then shoved her phone inside her jean pocket and ran off towards her home. '_The snacks will have to wait!'_

Following the lit lamp posts that led to her house, she was finally turning the corner of her street where she spotted her two story home. Upon inspection, she saw that her front door was opened a bit, followed by a pit of darkness.

Slowly going up the steps to her porch, she pushed the door open until it hit the wall.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out. "You in here?" she yelled, echoing throughout the silent house.

Before continuing to go off, she placed the plastic bag upon a nearby counter. Walking over to the light switch, the redhead stumbled across an object in her path. Switching the light on, she saw that there was a suitcase in front of her.

The redhead jumped and tensed up after feeling something wrapping around her waist.

"Got you," teased a familiar voice. Hearing the sound she had wanted to hear for a while, Ruby relaxed and overlapped her arms over the other pair that were around her.

"You scared me there," Ruby sighed in relief. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, "I missed you, Weiss…"

Feeling a smile form onto her face, Weiss hugged the girl tighter. "I missed you too Ruby."

After a few moments of silence, Ruby pulled away from Weiss. "So, did you have fun?" she smiled.

"Yes," Weiss simply said as she went back to hug the girl. "It's a little embarrassing to admit this," she said as she slightly blushed, "but I really missed this, so let's stay like this for a bit more."

Surprised by the shorter girl's confession, Ruby smiled and returned the hug.

"You know…" Ruby quietly began.

"Hm?" Weiss questioned.

"You're back and we kinda…. you know…. promised on that… kiss…" Ruby shyly said.

As her eyes snapped open, Weiss quickly pulled away from the redhead. "You can't just initiate a kiss like that!" she heavily blushed.

"Well, I've been waiting for a really long time now and I couldn't stop thinking about it!" Ruby admitted as she blushed as well.

Standing a few inches apart, the air around them felt awkward and hot as both girl's were embarrassed. As seconds past, a chuckle rang through the air, followed by a giggle. Soon afterwards, fits of laughter were heard throughout the house.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Weiss looked at Ruby. "You dolt," she smiled as she walked closer to the redhead. Grabbing both of Ruby's cheeks, Weiss leaned in and placed her lips upon the redhead's.

Ruby felt a warm sensation spread through her body. With every kiss they shared, the warm feeling kept growing and growing. Parting her lips as she placed her hands on the shorter girl's waist, Ruby moved her jaw up and down, wanting to feel more warmth from the other girl. '_I need to tell her...'_

Finally releasing each other, they both looked into one another's longing stares. Blushing, both partners shuffled away from each other. After a long period of silence took place, the redhead spoke.

"So… how's life?" Ruby randomly said. The white haired girl chuckled from the ridiculous statement, making the redhead relax and smile. "I got a good movie for tonight, I think you'll like it."

"Oh really?" Weiss asked. "It isn't another scary or zombie movie, is it?" she assumed, slightly afraid of what the redhead's response might be.

"No," Ruby chuckled. "It's actually something I know you'll enjoy and I'll hate," the redhead rolled her eyes playfully. "Here," she said as she reached for the bag on the counter. Taking the DVD case out, Weiss' eyes widened.

"You got the movie!" she said excitedly. Looking over to Ruby, she blushed and straightened her posture. "Not that I really care or anything," she huffed.

"Of course you don't," Ruby smiled.

Looking over to the redhead, Weiss submitted to her conscience and went over to hug her. "However, I do appreciate the gesture."

Grinning as she felt the warmth from the other girl, Ruby couldn't help but think that the cold air coming in was actually a positive thing for once.

"Anyways, I'm sure you're dying to watch this movie," Ruby said, "so let's just go get this over with," she said to herself.

"I heard that," Weiss grumbled.

"I mean, I'm really excited for this!" she faked.

"Just shush, you dunce," Weiss smiled.

Ruby grinned as she walked over to the cabinets in the kitchen. "Hey, I couldn't get any snacks before I came home, so we're going to have to munch on…" Ruby stalled as she dug into the cabinet, "some olives…?" she finished as she pulled out a can.

Weiss narrowed her stare. "Ruby."

"Yes?" the redhead nervously responded.

"Have you been going shopping? Like I had reminded you to do every week?"

"Well you see… I did go shopping… but I kinda got myself snacks... and ate them...earlier… heh…"

"So you haven't had a decent meal since I left and you've been wallowing away on unhealthy junk food."

"...Yes…"

Sighing, the shorter girl shook her head. "And I'm still wondering how you haven't blown up like a balloon… but," she said as she blushed and furrowed her eyebrows, "I guess I can make something that you can actually call food."

As her eyes lit up with happiness, Ruby grinned widely. However, after a second passed, her smile dropped. "But there's nothing to make since the fridge's empty."

"I know that you dolt, we'll just have to go out and shop."

"Well, we can go to the small market to get some stuff there," Ruby informed.

"Alright, let's get going. I told my parents that I was staying over for the night and frankly, I don't want to waste a single second just standing around," the white haired girl blushed.

Ruby could feel the corners of her mouth go up. "Alright, let's go if we want to watch the movie as soon as p-" as the redhead was walking towards the door, she accidentally stumbled over the shorter girl's suitcase and went head first to the said owner.

Almost face planting into Weiss' own, Ruby was able to save herself by grabbing onto the counter. As she looked forward, her gaze was locked into Weiss' widened stare. The two were only a few mere centimeters apart.

Looking closely, Ruby had always admired Weiss' eyes; their color, the sincerity that came with them despite her attitude, the sheer power to make the redhead weak in the knees.

After realizing how close she was and seeing the flustered expression the shorter girl was making, Ruby quickly moved away and sprinted towards the door.

"Let's get a move on!" Ruby frantically shouted as she began walking out onto the driveway.

Pouting as she blushed slightly, the heiress looked at the redhead's back, "You dunce."

xxx

As the two finally relaxed, both walked in sync under the post lamps and the star lit sky.

Ruby looked over towards Weiss to see that the white haired girl had her hands clasped in front of her. Inspecting closer, the redhead spotted the pinkish looking color that enveloped one of them.

Slowly taking out her hands from her jacket, Ruby reached out for the shorter girl's hand.

"Hey!?-" Weiss began as she blushed.

"Your hand is freezing," Ruby interrupted.

"Well, when you don't have pockets on your jacket, that would have to be the case, wouldn't it?"

Smiling, the redhead kept looking forward as she squeezed the girl's hand a bit tighter.

"Yeah, but, I'm actually kinda glad you don't have pockets. Or else…" she turned away, feeling warmth rest on her cheeks, "I wouldn't be able to do this…."

Blushing, Weiss eventually smiled and moved closer to the redhead where shoulders touched one another. "You know, for someone who doesn't like romance movies, you're such a hopeless romantic," she giggled.

The redhead rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "Well…"

"Just be lucky that I find that very cu- ah!" Weiss shrieked after hearing a garbage can near them rumble. She immediately huddled herself within the redhead's embrace.

Ruby looked over to see that a stray, black cat had jumped out of the can. As it began to walk away, the animal looked back to the redhead and gave a long stare. After a few seconds, the cat turned away and began to run.

Snapping out of her trance, Ruby looked back at the shaking girl who was clutching onto her jacket.

Smiling at the older girl's childish antics, Ruby embraced her.

"It's alright Weiss, it was just a little cat," Ruby quietly said as she remained smiling. "It was nothing scary, I promise" she lightly chuckled. The redhead didn't receive any response from the clinging girl.

"Weiss…?"

The shorter girl finally looked up into her gray colored eyes. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Hmph!" she sounded as she began walking off. "I was not scared!"

As she continued to walk forward, the white haired girl yelped after feeling something hit her head. "Ruby!-"

The redhead smiled and stood in front of Weiss as she held a twig from a nearby tree. The shorter girl's face was fully flushed.

"Maybe we should stick together just in case," Ruby chuckled.

"Whatever, you dunce," Weiss blushed.

Continuing their walk to the small market, the only noise that surrounded the two were the chirping sounds of crickets.

Looking forward, Ruby could only think of one thing.

_'Alright… so after the movie, I'll tell her… maybe the movie will get us in a good mood...'_ Ruby thought. _'No, I can't just up and tell her out of the blue! There has to be some-'_ the redhead stopped her thinking after feeling her hand clasp something. It was Weiss' hand.

Looking over to her girlfriend surprised, Ruby could see that the shorter girl had put a lot of courage into doing such a gesture; the blush written on her face made it obvious.

"Weiss?-"

"Thank you," the white haired girl quietly said. "For making me feel…safe."

Ruby could feel her heart begin to race. "Um, no problem!" she quickly said.

Cracking a small smile, Weiss leaned in closer to Ruby and laid her head onto the redhead's shoulder. Giggling a little, she closed her eyes, "You really are such a dunce."

Ruby smiled as she continued walking forward with her girlfriend by her side. She intertwined their fingers together as they held hands.

_'Thank you Ruby... for always being there… I truly do love you...'_

xxx

After about ten minutes of walking close to one another and holding hands, the two had finally reached the market. Entering through the sliding doors, Ruby immediately waved hello to the store's owner.

"Hey Tukson," the redhead greeted.

"Hey there Red," the male behind the cash register said. "Here for more snacks?" he smirked.

"Heh, heh, oh Tukson," Ruby sweated. "What're you talking about?" she suspiciously responded.

"How many days?" Weiss simply asked.

"Everyday," Tukson chuckled.

Turning her glare towards the redhead, she saw that Ruby was looking away while whistling. She sighed, "You're lucky I missed you so much or else I would have punished you."

Smiling at her girlfriend, Ruby was ready to pounce onto the girl; however, she was stopped by a hand to the chest.

"As much as I would like to hug you right now, let's just get the food and go on our way. The faster, the better." _'So I can tell you...'_

"Alright Ruby, what do you want to eat for dinner tonight?" Weiss asked.

"You're asking me?" Ruby wondered.

"Yes, over these past few weeks, you haven't even had a decent meal. So I'm asking you what you would like to eat for tonight."

"Well, I was gonna let you choose what to eat since you came home from your trip…" Ruby said shyly as she scratched her cheek.

Feeling her cheeks begin to heat up, Weiss turned away. "S-Stop acting like we're some married couple!" she stuttered as a massive blush sat on her face.

Sensing the heat get to her, Ruby began to walk off to the frozen food section. "I-I'll get some fish! We can make fish and vegetables for dinner!" she nervously said.

"Fine, I'll get the beverages and the vegetables!" the shorter girl blushed as she went off to another direction.

As Ruby scoped the freezer for what she was looking for, her thoughts ran wild. _'Marriage…? Do I even want to get married….? I mean, I'm still young and everything.'_ The redhead looked over her shoulder and isles as her stare landed onto Weiss. _'But, something tells me, if I were to get married pretty early… I wouldn't mind...'_

She blushed heavily as soon as she realized what she was thinking about. _'What the heck am I talking about! I haven't even told her the 'L' word!'_ she panicked.

"Ruby, I got the drinks and the vegetables, come bring the fish!" Weiss called from behind the cash register.

"I'm on it!" the redhead responded. As Ruby continued to look for the fish she always chooses, the chimes of bells rang from the front entrance. Stumbling in, a middle aged looking male with a large trench coat made his way to the back of the store. The store owner narrowed his eyes.

_'Alright, got it!'_ Ruby mentally cheered as she grabbed a plastic tray filled with three pieces of fish. "Weiss, I got it!"

"Hurry up, I want to be able to eat and finish the movie before it gets really late!"

Closing the fridge door as she began to walk back to the cash register, Ruby looked over her shoulder one more time to see a man rummaging loudly through the alcohol section.

The store owner behind the counter shifted his full attention towards the male in the back.

"Okay, I got the fish!" Ruby happily said as she appeared behind her girlfriend.

"Thank you," Weiss smiled. "Now if we can just pay for this and-"

"Excuse me for just a moment ladies," Tukson said as he lowered his hand under the counter.

"What's up Tukson?" Ruby asked.

"Just something I gotta take care of," he smiled.

As the two girls waited in line, the store owner made his way to where the stumbling male was.

Ruby nodded and looked forward to the counter again. She looked around, until her sights brought her to a nearby slushie machine.

_'I can go for a little slushie...'_ Ruby happily thought.

"Hey Weiss, can you hold this for a second," the redhead said as she handed the shorter girl the tray of fish. "I'm gonna grab a slushie."

"Ruby, those things are bad for you," Weiss scolded. "But just hurry, Tukson will be back in a bit."

"Got it!" Ruby smiled as she went off.

Picking out a medium sized cup and filling it up with cherry cola flavored slush, the redhead began to to hum a tune.

Weiss looked to her left to see Ruby filling up a cup with shaved ice. Smiling a bit, Weiss couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have such a wonderful person in her life. _'You dolt,'_ the white haired girl chuckled after seeing the redhead begin to search for something. She smiled gently, _'Marriage huh...?'_ Weiss' ears perked up after hearing rustles and clinks of glass behind her. _'What's goin-'_

_'Now… where are the lids...'_ Ruby wondered as she began to search for the said object.

The redhead picked up her drink and turned around, "Hey Tukson, where are the-" sounds of grunts and shuffles filled the air as a loud pop rang throughout the store.

Dropping her drink to the ground, Ruby looked to see Weiss fall sideways.

The redhead widened her stare at the person lying on the floor. Suddenly dropping to her knees, she continued staring; no emotion or life could be detected in the redhead's eyes. It was a similar stare to that of the body on the ground, surrounded by red.

As gray orbs made contact with non blinking blue eyes, Ruby could feel absolutely nothing.

"S-shiit…" whimpered a male voice in the back. "I-I f-fucking ki-illed a k-kid…" he said, sounding terrified. Police sirens gradually began getting closer and closer. Shaking as he rose a bottle of alcohol to his mouth, the male drank the last sip of it and let it drop to the floor.

Raising the gun to his mouth, he pulled the trigger; a thud to the ground was heard for the fourth time.

Ruby was still staring at Weiss. Not moving a single muscle, not muttering a single word, not feeling a single thing. As the police sirens could be heard right outside the door, the redhead continued looking. Weiss' once pure and white hair was now fully dyed in a ruby like color.

As the scarlet substance around the white haired girl's body began to spread, Ruby could only watch.

* * *

**(Morgan Freeman voice) And so that's when Hollow14 realized that she was going to hell. Welp... crud... I apologize to those... but don't lose hope Ruby! And um, well... I can tell you it get's better...? heh, heh? I just wanted to say, that I will keep the tags for the characters like that, seeing how I don't want to spoil anything... yet ... such as pairings and such ;) Welp, my eye sockets are coming out, so if you want to, review, fav, or follow. I'll leave that decision totally up to you guys :) and I'll see you all later! One tip for reading this story: don't lose hope! I'm not that cruel...Hasta luego! :)**

**Also, the title of the fic is based off of "Silver Sky" by Nano, I don't own that either...**


End file.
